


The Return of Steven Voorhees

by BlandRoach



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Friday the 13th Series (Movies) - Freeform, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Murder, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Voorhees, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandRoach/pseuds/BlandRoach
Summary: Sometime after the Steven Voorhees murders, a group of teenagers accidentally revive Steven Universe, who begins his murder spree anew.





	The Return of Steven Voorhees

A long time has passed since the events of "Steven Voorhees". A gang of teenagers are in the middle of a cemetary, spraying grafitti on the tombstones. One of the teens spots Steven's grave, and dares one of the others to dig it up and take selfies with the body. The brunette teen takes the dare, and digs up the body with his bare hands, and with a broken fence post, pries the coffin open. The teens wretch at the sight of Steven's corpse, but the brunette teen asks for the camera, and takes several pictures, but then, he makes a pose pretending to strike at Steven with the fence post, and lightning strikes the fence post, which then lands on Steven's body, then the brunette teen climbs out of the hole as lightning strikes the fence post again, and this time, Steven opens one of his eyes and spots the teens, and gets up and attempts to pull the brunette teen back down, but the other teens throw objects at Steven to try to drive him back. These do nothing to hold him off, and he climbs out of the hole, and one one of the teens tries whacking Steven in the head with a broken tombstone, but it merely breaks over his head, and Steven impales his hand into said teenager's chest and yanks his heart out as he falls into Steven's coffin., and the other teens flee as Steven finds his custom made mask and puts it on before picking up the fence post that brought him back to life. A minute later, the gravedigger comes in and spots Steven's uncovered grave and covers it back up, not realizing Steven is no longer in it, then he goes back to a hut and binge eats as Steven comes in and breaks his bottle of beer over his head before stomping on his neck, snapping it.

Meanwhile, the teens have left Beach City limits, and head to a nearby sheriff's office where they ask for help in dealing with Steven. However, the cops that work there assume the teens are just causing trouble and arrest them on the spot. A few minutes later, however, Steven comes across the sheriff's office, breaks down the door, and slays his way through the cops working there as the teens make an escape attempt. As the teens break out of their cell, Steven finds them and makes his way toward them to finish them off. As he enters the cell, however, the teens have already made it out, and are running far from the sheriff's office. While chasing after the teens, Steven comes across a machete stuck in the ground and takes it for himself. Meanwhile, the teens are far away from the sheriff's office, and are now walking across an open road. They begin discussing the situation, and the redhead teen begins lamenting on how Steven may bring about the end of humanity, and contemplates suicide. The brunette calms him by singing The Band's "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down". Meanwhile, as the day breaks, Steven comes across a Civil War reenactment of the Battle of Big Bethel. A Union soldier actor is approaching the battlefield when Steven kills him and takes his cutlass. On the field, the actors are charging at eachother and pretending to fight when Steven marches in and cuts them all down one by one until there are none left standing, then stabs the cutlass into the chest of one of the Union soldier actors.

Meanwhile, the teens find a payphone, and each take turns calling their parents, however, none of their parents pick up. The redhead then attempts to hang himself with the phone cord, but instead of killing him, it gives him a breathing problem that flicks on and off for hours on end. The brunette teen then spots the sun coming up and gives a look of hope on his face. The teens then continue marching on, but the blonde teen spots Steven, and he and the rest of the teens begin running. Steven spots the teens and begins marching faster toward them. After 20 minutes of running, the teens spot a dock, at which a construction of a replica of the Titanic is taking place. The brunette teen leads the otehrs into the dock to hide from Steven, and Steven begins searching the whole dock for them before being confronted by the foreman of the Titanic replica construction project, whom he promptly slices in half. Another construction worker spots Steven and begins running toward the replica ship, and Steven lifts the replica with his bare hands and shoves it far out into the ocean, where it sinks in a manner similar to the original Titanic, with whoever was on the replica ship going down with it. Soon after, Steven spots the teens and approaches them, and they begin running. They head into the town, where they find themselves at gunpoint by a member of the American Mafia. The teens explain themselves, and the maidman reluctantly lets them stay at the headquarters of the town's section of the American Mafia. When asked what day it is, the maidman says that it's Friday, and remembers the news stories of the Jason Voorhees murders, and remembers hearing the stories of Steven following in Jason's footsteps in a misguided attempt to protect humanity. Just then, gunshots are heard, and the teens look out a window and spot Mafia gunmen firing at Steven, who isn't affected in the slightest, and begins cutting them down one by one as a few of them escape. Right about them, the Crystal Gems, having heard of Steven's return, walk into the headquarters and offer their help in defeating him. The teens, who are in disbelief, agree to it. Right about then, Tommy Jarvis, the boy who killed Jason Voorhees, walks in and asks to help, wanting to end the legacy of Jason Voorhees once and for all, and the Gems agree.

The Gems then head outside to face Steven, and Garnet attempts to reason with him, but it fails, and Steven attacks the Gems, cracking Amethyst and Pearl's gems, then he locks hands with Garnet, cracking her gems as well. Tommy then lunges at Jason, armed with a machete of his own, but Steven bests Tommy in the battle that follows, and brutally slays him. The Gems realize that Steven has become stronger than ever since he was resurrected.The Gems then decide to make one last move to stop him, during which they have a flashback of finding Steven's lair, which also included a bladed glove made from the debris of the gem warship, along with a fedora, striped sweater, trenchcoat, brown jeans, and other items such as a Captain Kirk mask, a butcher knife made from debris from the gem warship, an apron, a chainsaw, and a mask made from the face of the boiler worker he killed, and they all gather together, jump high into the sky, and charge straight at him, and when the dust clears, Steven, along with his gem, are gone, and the Gems begin glitching. The teens then come outside, and Garnet thanks them for "putting Steven and Rose Quartz at peace" as their gemstones crack completely, and their physical forms fade away. The teens, and the Mafia men, then mourn the Gems' loss and honor their heroic sacrifice. Later that night, the teens, and the American Mafia, hold a large Mafia-style funeral for the Crystal Gems, pouring the dust of their gems into an urn, which they then bury. The brunette teen tells them that when he gets home, he's telling his whole family of the nobility and bravery of the Crystal Gems.

Epilogue:  
Your heart's beating faster, your blood runs cold.  
You're haunted by visions, of the stories they told.  
There's a masked assailant, and he's out for you!

When you hear him coming, what you gonna do?

X triple I  
Friday night!  
The sound of chains, the gleam of the blade  
Run for your life!  
X triple I  
Time to die!  
He's in your mind, he's creeping up behind  
There's nowhere to hide, on a friday night!  
You can feel the tension, building up inside  
By the cover of darkness, as the campfire dies!  
He's moving through the shadows - He can smell your fear  
You won't know he's coming, 'till he's there

X triple I  
Friday night!  
The sound of chains - The gleam of the blade  
Run for your life!  
X triple I  
Time to die!  
He's in your mind, he's creeping up behind  
There's nowhere to hide, on a Friday night!

X triple I  
Friday night!  
The sound of chains, the gleam of the blade  
Run for your life!  
X triple I  
Time to die!  
He's in your mind, he's creeping up behind  
There's nowhere to hide, on a Friday night!

X triple I  
Time to die!  
X triple I  
There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
X triple I  
On a Friday night!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the author of "Steven Voorhees" for inspiring this story. You've given me a reason not to end my creative journey.


End file.
